The present invention relates to a method for producing negative resist images using a diazo-type resist material.
It is well known that a diazo-type resist material consisting essentially of a phenol-formaldehyde novolak resin containing about 10% by weight of a naphthoquinone diazide forms a photosensitive film usable for producing a positive resist image by irradiation of the film with ultraviolet radiation in a desired pattern. On the other hand, conventional negative resist materials generally have a drawback in that, in the case where a fine pattern is to be formed, undesirable bridging between the pattern-composing lines may occur in the resulting image.